Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 17
is the 17th episode of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel season and the 171st episode of Metal Saga. It aired on July 29, 2012 in Japan. Plot After the merciless taunts by Akuya Onizaki, Zyro Kurogane engages him in battle to prove who will really win. As the Bladers "Go Shoot!", the members of Akuya's gang join as well. They intend on helping out Akuya and taking down Zyro, even if it means an unfair fight for the Blader of Fire. As they're battling in the Zero-G Stadium, every Beyblade assaults and barrages Samurai Ifrit with rams. Ifraid is thrown back by force and still can't seem to find anywhere to go. The pressure builds onto Zyro, with Maru attempting to figure out just what is going wrong this time. Any direction that Ifrit takes, is attacked. One by one, every Beyblade keeps attacking Ifrit, while Zyro needs something, something to change the odds. Desperate for help, with Maru still researching, Zyro needs to fight back, hard. Meanwhile, outside the tournament is Shinobu Hiryūin and Sakyo Kurayami. Upon a challenge requested by Sakyo, Shinobu does battle as they lauch their Beyblades into combat, with Ninja Salamander armed against Dark Knight Dragooon. Again, at the tournament Zyro is still having a very difficult time in his Beybattle. The Beys just keep on coming, all armed and ready to destroy Ifrit. All of a sudden, Maru figures out the motives behind the Beys; Akuya's Beyblade: Archer Gargole SA165WSF. Its bottom appears to allow the Stadium in its advantage, yet Zyro can still win, by using a comeback from force. Thankful for the tip, Zyro uses it as Ifrit is knocked up in the air by an opposing Bey; then the real match begins. Ifrit, intending to use their own strategy against them. Ifrit then dashes in one direction and uses Burning Upper and collides with Gargole; simultaneously giving Zyro his win in the end. Back at Shinobu and Sakyo's battle, Shinobu is experiencing similar difficulty to what Zyro had in his own. Dragooon just seems so full of power that Salamander is trying to hold on; yet impossible to do so. Takanosuke Shishiya, spectates, amazed at Dragooon's power; yet also fearing Salamander's loss. Upon the advent of the tournament battle, Zyro and Maru exit and sprint away to the battle of Shinobu versus Sakyo. Having the urge to find out just who Sakyo is, Zyro needs to be there and support Shinobu, with Maru by his side as well. Unfortunately, as they arrive they see Shinobu and Sakyo use all their power and fury and command their respective Beys to attack one-another. As a result, a wild dust storm is created and when it clears, Zyro and Maru find themselves in the presence of the beast, Dragooon, crackling with electricity, roaring in the terrifying dusk. Major Events *Zyro battles Akuya Onizaki and his Gang, and wins. *Shinobu begins his battle with Sakyo. Characters *Zyro Kurogane *Shinobu Hiryūin *Maru *Madoka Amano *Takanosuke Shishiya *Sakyo Kurayami *Akuya Onizaki *Akuya's gang *Bladers Beyblades Regular *Samurai Ifrit W145CF (Zyro's) *Ninja Salamander SW145SD (Shinobu's) *Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF (Sakyo's) *Archer Gargole SA165WSF (Akuya's) *Various HWS Beys Featured Beybattles *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifrit W145CF) vs Akuya Onizaki & his gang (Archer Gargole SA165WSF & Various HWS Beys) = Zyro and Ifrit *Shinobu Hiryūin (Ninja Salamander SW145SD) vs Sakyo Kurayami (Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF) = continued in next episode Special Moves Used *Burning Upper (Samurai Ifraid W145CF) Gallery akyuaand0launching.png|Go Shoot! akuyasganglaunching.png|Cheaters Never Win. 0akuya.png|Zyro Vs Akuya ifraidandgargole.png|Ifraid and Gargole clash. malscanninggargoleandifraid.png|Maru analyzing Archer Gargole malexaminiggargolewsftip.png|SA165 (Defense Mode) Provides HUGE Defense to Gargole. sakyoandshinobuchallengingglares.png sakyoandshinobulaunching.png 0orderingspecialmoveburningupper.png|BURNING UPPER! firetornado.png|Fire Tornado? malvidoechattingwithmadoka.png|Madoka warns Maru about trouble nearby... sakyoandshinobupoweringtheirbeysup.png 0andflamingifraid.png Zyroandmalsurprisedbyaduststormanddragooonsbeast.png|Dragooons Unexpected Appearence. Video Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Episodes Category:Shogun Steel Episodes